In furniture construction it is often necessary to secure furniture panels to one another at right angles, or in other predetermined arrangements, and traditional methods of achieving this have involved the use of screws, or nails and glue. These can be time-consuming and may require considerable skill to obtain accurately positioned strong joints. In particular, when using chipboard panels screws can cause delamination or bursting, damaging the panel so that it cannot be used.
For certain applications other methods of fixing have been developed. For instance, in drawer construction it is known to cover chipboard with a vinyl wrap, formed in a long strip. V-shaped notches are cut at appropriate spacings along the strips so that they can be folded to form mitred corners, which are then secured by adhesive.